


Love Is A Fidget Spinner

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Austistic Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, LUVERSEN RISE, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: A movie played on the TV, all of their attentions split between each other. James and Lena both paid attention to Kara while the blonde in between them had her eyes intently on the screen, the other half of her attention dedicated to the little blue fidget spinner in her hands.





	Love Is A Fidget Spinner

**Author's Note:**

> HEY MTV WELCOME TO MY CRIB
> 
> anyway this fic is dedicated to my boy quinn aka @mobsterlena on tumblr go follow him he's a gift
> 
> We're calling this ship LUVERSEN because its cute and kara deserves to be with the people who love her most

Friday night is reserved for movie nights. Lena leaves the office by five, Kara drags James out of Catco at the same time and all three of them meet up at one of their places (usually Kara’s, as she claimed she had the comfiest couch). Tonight was no different than any other friday night, James sat with his feet up on the coffee table, Kara cuddled into his side and her legs over Lena’s lap. Lena was rubbing circles on Kara’s thighs, smiling fondly as she curled her own legs under herself. 

A movie played on the TV, all of their attentions split between each other. James and Lena both paid attention to Kara while the blonde in between them had her eyes intently on the screen, the other half of her attention dedicated to the little blue fidget spinner in her hands. 

Alex had bought this one for her sister after the last 3 spinners she had ended up destroyed some way or another. The introduction of the new fidget toys had completely changed the game for Kara. Instead of broken pencils, cracked tablets and accidentally dented tables, she now had a very easy and compact stim that kept her happy and focused even while her hands were busy.

James and Lena both adored how much their girlfriend loved the little toys, they often became go to gifts on their separate date nights with Kara, making sure the blonde always had what she needed after breaking another.

They shared a small little smile over the top of Kara’s head. Sure, at first it was a bit hard to adjust to, but they both loved Kara more than anything and Kara loved the both of them. Who were they to try to deny her of someone that helped make her smile? 

“Oh Fudge!” Their small moment was interrupted by Kara, holding a piece of what was formerly her fidget spinner in her palm. The other was sticking out of the now black and sparking TV screen.  Her big blue eyes were wide and she had a puppy dog pout on her face. James wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s alright, Kara. We can get you a new one.” He assured, rubbing her shoulder in soothing little circles. Lena was already on her phone, ordering a replacement. 

“It’ll be here tomorrow, darling. Nothing to worry about.” She squeezed Kara’s knee with a loving smile. Kara began to perk up slightly, letting out a sigh and relaxing between them.

“Thank you… I’m sorry I keep breaking them… And the TV. I kinda ruined movie night didn’t I?” Kara asked, her hands flopping to her stomach as she laid down, head in James’s lap and most of her lower body sprawled over Lena. 

James just shifted some hair out of her face and dropped a kiss to her forehead, Lena reached for one of her hands, squeezing her fingers gently.

“Love, movie night is just an excuse to cuddle with you.” Lena said, a light chuckle coming from her. James echoed it in a small snort as he sat back up, fingers carding through Kara’s golden locks. “Yeah. What she said.”

Kara just watched them both for a minute, lips pursed with a tiny smile. James grinned when he saw it. He knew that face. That was Kara’s “pounce” face. She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before breaking away to kiss his nose and then sit up to wrap her arms around Lena and planted one on her. The CEO laughed into the kiss, catching Kara’s cheeks and returning the kiss as good as she gave.

When Kara pulled back this time, she yanked them both to cuddle into her sides, kicking her feet onto the coffee table.

“I love you both.” Kara sighed happily, snuggled between her two favorite people in the entire galaxy. James and Lena shared a fond exasperated look at being thoroughly trapped by Kara’s strength, but they both continued to smile.

“Love you too, Kar.” James chuckled, watching as Lena managed to wiggle and shift enough to leave a kiss on Kara’s jaw.

“I love you too,” She said, her arm wrapping around Kara’s hips. Her hand brushed James’ and they shared another look, both of their cheeks tinging pink. Green eyes met brown, a spark flying between them, nearly flickering into something more before they were shocked apart by the blonde between them beginning to laugh.

“Oh, Rao… I’m going to need to get a new TV too…” Her smile was contagious, spreading to her partners, all three of them dissolving into laughter.

~~~

It’s three days later when James gets the idea. He’s walking down the street, noticing the street vendors peddling the spinners, the clickers, the dice, every little fidget toy imaginable. He’s reminded fondly of Kara and a smile spreads onto his face. It’s then he spots it. 

There’s a metal one. A little metal fidget spinner. It costs more than the plastic ones, but he doesn’t plan on buying it.

Instead, he immediately turns and sets out for L-Corp. The building is not too far from CatCo, but he doesn’t dawdle, charging into the building and into the elevator to get to Lena’s office. He’s wearing a grin that resembles Kara’s when there’s potstickers involved, but he can’t help his excitement.

He greets Jess, Lena’s secretary, with a kind smile and lets himself into the other woman’s office. She’s wrapping up a conference call and she raises a brow when she spots him. James never comes to see her by himself. Usually he’s escorting Kara. She glances towards the window to see if the blonde in question will land, but after a few seconds she realizes it’s just James. 

Her call ends and she hangs up the phone before standing to greet him, concern flitting over her face. “Is everything alright, James? Where’s Kara?” She asked. James put his hands on her shoulders, his grin staying in place.

“Everything is fine, Lena.” James chuckled, realizing he probably looked like a bit of a mad man. “Kara’s at work. Snapper has her working on some puff piece. But I had an idea and I need your help.” he brought his hands in front of him, gesturing as he spoke.

“I was walking back to work from lunch and I saw those metal spinners. They’re tougher than the plastic sure, but they’re not Kara proof.” He explained.

Lena’s eyes lit up, the idea beginning to dawn on her as well. She smiled, the idea of creating something especially to help Kara stim seemed like a perfect gift for their girl.

“Kara-proof fidget toys.” Lena said, grabbing one of James’s hands in both of hers. “James, you’re a genius.” She squeezed his fingers before circling her desk, drawing out a notepad and beginning a rough sketch. James followed after her, setting his bag down and leaning over the desk to watch her.

“Well it’d have to be something extremely strong… I can fabricate some off world elements in the lab, see if I can find a kryptonian proof compound…” She began, using her free hand to gesticulate as she drew. James just nodded along.

“Well balanced, she likes to balance it on her fingers.” He said, “Oh and she’ll probably want a colored one. Maybe red this time?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Lena smiled, showing him the rough sketch of the basic fidget spinner design. James nodded his approval. 

“Can I do anything to help make it?” He asked, turning his head to look from the drawing to Lena. He realized how close their faces were and his gaze automatically dropped to her lips. Lena’s cheeks flushed pink and she found herself gazing at his mouth as well. She watched James lick his lips and quickly had to look away, her face getting even redder. 

“Well I uh… Testing?” She cleared her throat some, standing up with the design. “I’ll um, just run this down to the lab. Come by the afternoon and I’ll see what needs to be done.”

James picked up his bag again, the same easygoing smile on his face. “Yeah, I’ll come by after work.” he nodded, walking towards the door. He stopped by Lena and the two shared an embrace for a long moment.

Lena found herself oddly comforted by the feeling of James holding her so tight. She felt protected, cared for, even loved… It was highly reminiscent of the way she felt when Kara hugged her. When they finally broke apart again, Lena was blushing once more.

He turned to leave and Lena called after him. “James!” When he turned, she smiled, fidgeting with her notepad some. “Don’t tell Kara, I’d like to surprise her.”

James mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “You got it, Lena.” he winked at her before closing her office door and heading to the elevator. His mind jumped to how excited Kara would be when they presented her with her new fidget toy, his mind also lingered on how happy Lena would be when she saw Kara smiling. How beautiful they both were… He still felt the lingering warmth from Lena’s hug and he found himself smiling without thinking about it. 

Just like he did after spending time with Kara…

~~~

Building a Kara-Proof fidget spinner turned out to be more of a task than either of them previously realized. 

First, they had the issue of finding the correct metal. They toyed with the idea of synthetic kryptonite but both of them quickly vetoed that idea. They wanted nothing around that could ever possibly hurt their girl. 

They moved on to trying different mixes of metals, stress testing them against extreme heat, extreme cold, extreme pressure and a barrage of other things that the toy could encounter while in Kara’s hands. 

A metal with a name James couldn’t pronounce won out in the testing and he stood beside Lena as she used a laser cutter to shape it. “So what is it?” he asked.

“It’s made of an ore mined from a crashed asteroid. 20 times stronger than diamonds and I’ve doubled it for the base of the spinner.” She smiled, guiding the laser with perfect accuracy. James smiled, stepping up right behind her to look over her shoulder at her work. His hand settled on her hip and Lena nearly dropped her control panel for the laser cutter. She blushed and took a white knuckle grip, quickly finishing the cut out.

“It looks amazing, Le,” he said, squeezing her hip before he reached in to get the metal after it cooled. Lena was blushing, keeping her eyes on her tablet to calm herself down.

James tested the weight of the base of the spinner, tossing it from hand to hand. 

“It feels sturdy, definitely won’t break after an hour of Kara watching Homeland.” He laughed, knowing how much their girlfriend stimmed while watching particularly dramatic shows. 

Lena looked up to meet his eyes finally, smiling at the excitement she saw in his own. “Yes, well, we designed it, of course it will stand up to our girl.” She saw James blushing, his eyes trailing over her as she reached to put her tablet on the table. She moved over to another workstation and James followed, sitting across from her and watching.

Lena was a marvel while in her element, she moved quickly and efficiently, measuring the weight of each bearing, fitting them to the metal and then assembling the little spinner. She grinned when it was all put together, handing it over to James. 

“Care to test it out, Mr. Guardian?” she asked, a light teasing tone in her voice. James grinned, taking it and holding it between his thumb and middle finger. He gave it a flick and his eyes lit up when it started spinning perfectly.

“You, Lena Luthor, are a genius.” he praised her, looking up at her as he stopped the toy with his index finger. 

Lena blushed, ducking her head a bit. “Oh shush, it was nothing.” she waved a hand, dismissing his praise. 

James got up and rounded the table, stopping at Lena’s side. Gently, he laid his hand on her shoulder, before moving it to push some hair out of her face. “Hey, you are a genius. Don’t think otherwise.” He told her, a small smile on his face. 

Lena met his eyes, her cheeks flushing even redder. She searched his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out if his kindness had an ulterior motive. She couldn’t’ find one. All she saw was the pure love in James Olsen’s eyes. Her entire body was flooded with the feeling of safety that only Kara had ever invoked in her before.

Automatically, she leaned up to place a delicate kiss on his lips. He immediately reciprocated, his hands settling on her hips while his cupped her cheeks. They weren’t sure how much time had passed before they heard the door to the lab open and Kara’s voice reaching them. 

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late snapper had me editing another puff piece…” She said. Lena and James pulled their lips apart but they still stood in each other’s embrace, eyes wide and cheeks red. Kara’s jaw dropped when she saw them before it turned to a wide, beaming grin.

“Were you two kissing?!” She squeaked, bouncing in place and clapping her hands a few times. 

James and Lena both relaxed at seeing Kara so excited. She wasn’t upset with them, in fact she looked almost overjoyed at the new developments. James spoke up, pulling back from Lena but keeping an arm around her shoulders. 

“I uh, yeah, we were.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Lena tucked herself into his side, laughing to herself. Kara zipped across  the room and pulled them both into a nearly bone crushing hug, squealing excitedly as she spun them both around.

“My two favorite people love each other!” She said excitedly, setting them down and giving each of them a kiss on the mouth. “Wait,” Kara pulled back, looking at them both with a small pout and a crinkle between her brows. “Have you two been sneaking off all week to kiss without me?”

James and Lena both laughed at that, “No, darling, we actually have been working on something for you.” Lena said, moving to the table to grab the spinner. James wrapped his arms around Kara, kissing the top of her head. 

“Yeah, baby, we made you something that will hopefully last more than three episodes of  _ Sense8 _ .” He smiled as Lena held out the red fidget spinner to Kara. “We tested it, it’s 100% Kara and Supergirl proof.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she grinned, delicately accepting the spinner and giving it a few spins. She flicked it to make it spin faster, her excited laughter filling the room as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Oh my goodness!!” Kara stopped the spinner and threw her arms around them, squeezing them close.

“You two are the best.” She whispered, kissing each of their cheeks. They wrapped their arms around Kara and each other, enjoying the tight embrace.

~~~

Friday night is reserved for movie nights. Lena leaves the office by five, Kara drags James out of Catco at the same time and all three of up meet up at one of their places. James was sat in the middle of the couch, one arm around each of his girls and his feet kicked  up on the coffee table. Kara and Lena held hands over his stomach, their heads resting on his chest.

Kara spun her spinner every so often, a lazy smile on her face. She paused her fidgeting and looked over to James and Lena, nothing but love in her eyes.

“I love you both,” She told them. James and Lena smiled and both leaned over to kiss her before sharing a peck with each other.

“Love you too,”

“I love you three.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me luversen love @karolsens on tumblr!!


End file.
